


Tudo que eu amo em mim

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [30]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Numa noite aparentemente comum, Gamora decide contar a Peter como ganhou os desenhos em seu rosto.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tudo que eu amo em mim

**Author's Note:**

> O que Gamora relata nessa one aconteceu nos quadrinhos. Não tive a chance de ler a história inteira, por isso os detalhes podem estar diferentes. Normalmente não paramos pra pensar sobre os traumas de Gamora, porque ela parece uma rocha de força e determinação o tempo quase todo, e de fato ela é assim, mas ela passou por traumas tão profundos quanto sugeriu no primeiro filme dos Guardiões enquanto estavam na prisão. E acredito que os guerreiros mais fortes são os que se permitem viver seus momentos de vulnerabilidade pra poder chegar a uma nova e melhor versão de si mesmos no final.
> 
> *As duas fanarts do capítulo pertencem à Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanficiton.

\- Você era muito imprudente – Gamora falou deslizando os dedos suavemente pela cicatriz que Peter tinha no tórax, onde uma das garotas iludidas por ele tentara rasgá-lo.

\- Você quase me deu uma dessas no pescoço – ele brincou.

\- Você começou.

Os dois compartilharam um sorriso silencioso.

\- Sim, eu mereci aquilo. Mas é verdade que eu me apaixonei por você quando te vi em Xandar. Só não tinha certeza ainda.

\- E quando teve?

\- Quando te salvei no espaço e Yondu nos resgatou. E você?

\- Quando dançamos em Ego.

Peter não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. O momento tinha sido quebrado por uma briga, o que o deixou por horas sozinho ouvindo seu walkman e sentindo-se terrível por ter discutido com ela, desesperado para que ela voltasse e pudessem conversar. Saber que, apesar disso, esse fora o momento em que ela percebera sentir o mesmo por ele era reconfortante.

Os dois estavam agora de pijama, se preparando para dormir. Normalmente eles conversavam até adormecer e pegavam no sono um pouco depois dos demais ocupantes da nave. Tinham derrotado Ego há cerca de dez meses, quando Yondu não perdera a vida por muito, muito pouco tentando salvar Peter. Ele e Gamora estavam namorando desde então, e ela começara a dormir no quarto com ele três meses depois, às vezes dormiam no quarto dela.

\- Minha vida não tinha um propósito e nem muito sentido até aquele dia. E quando nós estávamos nos preparando pra enfrentar Ronan foi difícil pensar que talvez tudo aquilo acabasse no dia seguinte, fosse por Ronan nos matar ou por cada um decidir seguir seu caminho. Foi a primeira vez que passei tanto tempo sem me sentir vazio e deslocado. E sem sequer pensar em procurar alguma garota pra passar a noite.

\- Fico feliz que você se sinta confortável pra me contar isso.

Peter sorriu.

\- Apesar de Thanos permanecer vivo, é bom ter uma vida. A noite em que vim morar oficialmente na nave quando derrotamos Ronan foi muito estranha. Decidir tudo por mim mesma sem tantas circunstâncias pesando nos meus ombros foi bom e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Acho que todos nós achamos aqueles dias esquisitos de alguma forma. Mas foi a melhor coisa que fizemos.

Gamora assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o observava finalmente vestir a camisa e ficar com aquele olhar que via no rosto dele às vezes quando conversavam, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas sempre desistia.

\- Você pode falar.

\- Falar o que?

\- O que está pensando. Há meses eu noto esse olhar no seu rosto, mas você nunca me diz o que é.

\- É que... Não sei se é bom ou ruim.

\- Nunca vai saber se não me disser.

Os dois apoiaram as costas na cabeceira da cama e Peter a olhou apreensivo.

\- Eu fiquei curioso pra saber... Se os desenhos no seu rosto são de nascença.

Gamora inspirou fundo. Apesar de sequer imaginar o que Peter queria lhe falar, a dúvida era agonizante. Mas agora que sabia temia feri-lo com o desfecho que a conversa poderia ter. Sabia que Peter gostava de suas marcas, ele sempre as acariciava em alguns de seus momentos sozinhos. E também sabia o quanto ele ficava deprimido quando ela era ferida ou impactada por qualquer coisa, mesmo que apenas lembranças.

\- Mora...? Eu disse algo errado?

A guerreira o encarou e a dor nos olhos dele a feriu. Se ele tivesse ideia...

\- Não... Todos no meu planeta nasciam com essas marcas. Quando crescíamos elas ficavam mais discretas, mas permaneciam. Só que eram simplesmente desenhos de um verde mais claro. Foi Thanos que modificou as minhas.

\- Desculpe.

Gamora entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e o olhar que ela lhe deu lhe disse que havia algo muito mais profundo e doloroso por trás disso, e que ao menos uma parte dela queria contar a ele.

\- Quer... Falar sobre isso? Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, querida – Peter falou, sentindo-a estremecer, tinha começado a chamá-la assim há alguns meses, mas parecia bem menos tempo para ela, e Peter ficou feliz por ela aceitar bem e até gostar.

Os olhos dela brilharam e por alguns instantes Gamora parecia estar longe.

\- Não fique lutando sozinha. Você não precisa mais. Eu estou aqui, me dê sua dor, Gamora.

O brilho se transformou em lágrimas, embora ela não as tivesse deixado cair. Peter dissera isso a ela muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos meses, quando tinham compartilhado vários de seus piores pesadelos, pouco a pouco diminuindo o peso que o passado infligia sobre eles. Ela ficou vários minutos em silêncio, mas Peter nada disse, esperando que ela decidisse o próximo passo, como ele sempre esperava. E essa era uma das coisas que mais amava nele, ele nunca a apressaria a nada.

\- Ei – ele falou baixinho, rearranjando suas posições para que ela sentasse entre suas pernas, e a puxou para um abraço, fazendo-a repousar em seu peito – Me desculpe.

Gamora balançou a cabeça negativamente, indicando que ele não tinha culpa de nada. Normalmente ela bloquearia lembranças assim num piscar de olhos e empurraria sua dor para longe antes que qualquer pessoa percebesse, mas ela não conseguia se esconder de Peter. O amava e confiava nele mais do que qualquer pessoa desde que Thanos a raptara. Os dois tinham aprendido e crescido juntos nos últimos meses.

\- Foi quando eu ainda era criança – ela disse finalmente – Eu devia ter dez ou onze anos. Eu já lutava bem e Thanos já tinha me obrigado a cometer alguns assassinatos.

Peter tinha pensado em interrompê-la e lhe dizer que ela não precisava reviver nada disso, mas seu coração se apertou com essa revelação. Ele não podia. Gamora não podia continuar mantendo essa dor enterrada dentro dela. E Peter estava disposto a receber sua dor e segurá-la em seu abraço para que sentisse que não estava mais sozinha com seus pesadelos. Eles tinham conversado sobre tantas coisas nos últimos meses, mas essa, fosse o que fosse, parecia machucá-la bem mais. Para começar, nenhuma criança de dez anos de idade deveria ter que matar alguém à força.

\- Eu estava sozinha em algum lugar do planeta aonde ele nos levou naquele dia. Eu não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de ficar longe dele. Uma gangue me cercou. Não eram muito fortes, mas eram muitos. Eu consegui lutar no começo, acabei rápido com alguns deles, mas vieram mais. Eram muitos e maiores do que eu. Chegou o momento em que não consegui mais dar conta e os golpes que conseguiram acertar começaram a doer, porque batiam várias vezes nos mesmos lugares. Um deles acertou minhas pernas com alguma coisa, uma barra de metal talvez, e não consegui mais levantar. Eles... Me espancaram até eu não conseguir mais me mexer, mas o suficiente pra que eu continuasse acordada.

\- Mora... – a voz de Peter não passava de um sussurro cheio de tristeza e dor, e Gamora o sentiu apertá-la mais forte.

Imaginá-la tão ferida, sozinha, sem defesas e humilhada era horrível para ele. Especialmente tão pequena.

\- Eles gritavam. Alguns riam, mas a maioria gritava coisas aleatórias que eu não tinha mais forças pra entender. E depois... Depois...

Peter esperou, e congelou quando ela fechou os olhos e não conseguiu dizer o restante da frase. Quando as lágrimas dela finalmente atingiram sua camisa ele teve certeza que sabia o que tinha acontecido. O Senhor das Estrelas a abraçou com força, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça quando suas próprias lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Como uma criança podia ter que passar por algo tão cruel?! Como Thanos pudera?! Podia não ser o culpado dessa situação específica, mas era o causador, e Peter ficou ainda mais convencido do quanto odiava o titã, e ainda mais consciente do quão profundos e dolorosos eram os traumas de Gamora. E jurou para si mesmo, que se os agressores estivessem vivos, ele os encontraria, e acabaria com cada um deles.

\- Me diga que estou errado. Me diga que não fizeram isso com você.

Sua única resposta foi o silêncio e os dedos dela apertando com força o tecido de sua camisa.

\- Meu amor... – ele murmurou sem conseguir dizer mais nada, deixando-a chorar tanto quanto precisasse.

Eram lágrimas contidas por anos, contidas desde a noite em que ela se tornara órfã e chorara por horas na nave de Thanos enquanto ele tentava consolá-la e Gamora gritava com ele e o agredia atirando qualquer coisa que encontrasse, inclusive a adaga que ele lhe dera.

\- Eu perdi a consciência em algum momento – ela disse baixinho entre as lágrimas – Eu não sei se foi um ou vários, mas não havia nenhum cuidado, e doía muito. Eu queria morrer. E achei que eu fosse. Achei que tivesse conseguido, até acordar meses depois num dos laboratórios da nave de Thanos, com vários melhoramentos cibernéticos. Ele usou minhas marcas de nascença pra acessar minha cabeça.

\- Desculpe, amor! Desculpe! – Peter pedia embalando sua cabeça com uma das mãos e beijando sua têmpora – Eu não queria te fazer chorar. E nem reviver tudo isso.

\- Eu precisava dizer... Eu tinha que contar isso a alguém. Mas eu nunca consegui. Tentei contar algumas vezes pra Nebulosa quando comecei a ter pesadelos, mas eu só conseguia chorar. Ainda éramos muito jovens. Ela foi gentil comigo na época, mas acabou nunca sabendo dos detalhes.

Peter acariciou seu cabelo e a deixou chorar em silêncio. Se ele já estava levando as coisas devagar e tento todo o cuidado do mundo com Gamora, agora teria ainda mais. Tudo que ele não desejava era machucá-la. E quando chegassem a determinado ponto em seu relacionamento, ambos sabiam que eventualmente chegariam, ele faria tudo para que ela se sentisse segura, e aceitaria todas as decisões que ela tomasse.

\- Eu queria ter te contado antes - ela sussurrou quando ficou mais calma.

\- Tudo no seu tempo – Peter falou baixinho encostando sua testa na dela.

Gamora envolveu as mãos em seus ombros e o abraçou mais forte. Peter a olhou profundamente, um olhar que ela só sustentaria vindo dele.

— Eu juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Eu sei que você não precisa, mas eu prometo cuidar de você e te proteger sempre.

Gamora assentiu e nenhum deles falou nada por longos segundos, sem nunca desviarem o olhar um do outro.

\- Thanos matou todos eles – ela falou acariciando o rosto do terráqueo.

Peter soltou um suspiro. Sabia que Gamora tinha uma extensa coleção de traumas e momentos ruins, mas nunca considerou que ser agredida e violentada por criminosos fosse um deles. Não sabia se ela adivinhara o que ele estava pensando, mas ainda sentiu sua tensão aliviar um pouco sabendo que tinham encontrado seu merecido fim.

\- Meu povo era pacífico. Apesar da grande força física, velocidade e reflexos apurados. Eu nunca deveria ter me tornado o que Thanos me transformou.

Peter mergulhou o nariz em seus cabelos enquanto afagava suas costas, e lembrou-se dos dias em que Gamora acreditava não passar de uma assassina brincando de salvar o mundo, logo que se tornaram os Guardiões da Galáxia. E Peter vinha trabalhando incansavelmente desde então para mudar isso e fazê-la enxergar o ser maravilhoso que era e o coração de ouro que ela tinha.

O Senhor das Estrelas beijou demoradamente a bochecha da zehoberi, sussurrando um “eu te amo” tão baixinho contra a pele verde que alguém sem aprimoramentos cibernéticos não teria ouvido. Ele sentiu mais lágrimas silenciosas molharem sua camisa, e ficaram bastante tempo em silêncio, recuperando o ritmo normal de respiração e batimento cardíaco. Gamora fechou os olhos e se confortou com o movimento da respiração dele e o afago em seus cabelos.

\- Você está bem? – Peter finalmente perguntou.

\- Eu vou ficar – respondeu baixinho – Foi bom me livrar disso.

\- Nunca espere pra me contar essas coisas. Me diga. Pensou em me contar antes?

\- Sim. Mas nunca achei que fosse um bom momento.

Vários segundos depois Gamora ergueu a cabeça no ombro dele para olhá-lo.

\- Peter... Sobre nós dois. Algo parece diferente pra você agora?

\- O que...? Nunca – garantiu afagando o rosto da guerreira – Nunca, nunca, nunca – Peter sussurrou a beijando suavemente nos lábios – Vamos passar por isso, e por tudo, juntos – ele prometeu entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela em seu ombro – E quando chegarmos naquele ponto... É você que vai decidir tudo e me guiar. Tudo por você, minha Gamora. Eu quero que você tenha as melhores lembranças da sua vida de agora em diante, como eu quero desde que conheci você.

Gamora ignorou as novas lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos e o puxou para um beijo longo e apaixonado, suspirando contra os lábios do terráqueo. Sentiu Peter secar suavemente seu rosto enquanto a beijava e continuar com a mão ali acariciando sua pele, o polegar contornando as marcas da bochecha. Os dois inspiraram fundo quando se afastaram. Peter a encarou e gentilmente secou as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

\- Naquela época eu me convenci de que milagres não existiam. Nenhum de nós conseguiria fugir de Thanos jamais, Nebulosa acreditava nisso até meses atrás. Eu me tornei tudo que eu odiava. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que ia acontecer.

\- E o que mudou agora?

\- Descobri que amo algumas coisas em mim. E todas elas vieram depois que conheci um dançarino estúpido em Xandar.

Peter riu enquanto a abraçava.

\- E depois que nossa família começou.

Peter a beijou ao lado do olho esquerdo, sorrindo contra sua pele.

\- Então você admite que eu sou seu milagre – ele lhe deu aquele sorriso doce que a fazia desmoronar por dentro sempre que via.

Ela sorriu, o brilho em seus olhos se convertendo de lágrimas em alegria.

\- Todos vocês – ela o provocou, ainda que fosse verdade.

\- Eu mereço um pouco mais de crédito, eu sou seu Kevin Bacon.

Ela riu, o encarou e acariciou seu rosto, lembrando-se de como ele a tinha feito sorrir enquanto dançavam sozinhos mais cedo naquele dia.

\- Eu te amo, meu Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter abriu um sorriso radiante, vendo Gamora fazer o mesmo quando ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e encostou sua testa na dela. Os dois olhares se prenderam com todo o amor do universo nos segundos anteriores ao momento em que seus lábios se tocaram novamente. Ele amava o sorriso de sua guerreira, e viveria para que ele nunca que se apagasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
